emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1480 (16th August 1990)
Plot Rachel has stayed out all night with Pete and Kate is furious. Zoe is pleased that her boss has the flu and she can get out of the surgery for a change to do his calls. Kim broaches the subject of having children with Frank and tells him that he can have his vasectomy reversed. Dolly calls to see Archie and asks if he has decided to move out yet. He is still thinking about it. Kate asks Joe to come out for a meal with her and Fran, but he is not interested. Zoe asks Archie to come out on her calls with her. Rachel arranges another date with Pete. Archie overcomes his fear of animals with Zoe's help. Frank is sharp with Dolly when she mentions 3 Demdyke Row. He tells her that he is no longer interested in the cottage and that he does not appreciate his staff taking such an interest in his business dealings. Kim finds Dolly in tears and she explains about her tongue lashing from Frank. Rachel ignores Pete in the pub and carries on playing darts with Seth, Zoe and Archie. Amos is itching to get back in the bar, but Henry won't let him. Pete is annoyed by Rachel. She walks out of the pub, taking Pete's car keys with her after laying into him about thinking he can just walk back into her life and use her. Kate and Fran are driving through the village after their night out when Kate sees Pete and Rachel outside The Woolpack. She decides to tackle Pete about their relationship and confronts him in The Woolpack. Everybody witnesses her threaten him. Pete storms out and Kate has a few drinks with Fran. Later as she drives home in the rain along Robblesfield Road, she hits a man. Fran gets out of the car and checks that he is okay, but tells Kate to drive off as she is way over the limit. They arrive back at the farmhouse and Fran phones for an ambulance while trying to calm Kate down. The ambulance arrives and tends to the victim - Pete Whiteley. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Archie - Tony Pitts *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea Guest cast *Fran - Heather Wright Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor - Reception *Unknown farm *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and forecourt *Main Street *Robblesfield Road Notes *Final appearance of Jim Millea as Pete Whiteley. *This episode was set over both 16th August and 17th August 1990, with Pete dying on the latter date. *Additional Credits: Roy Alon, Andreas Petrides and Eddie Stacey (Stunt). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD